After the Fact
by Rodney'sAngel
Summary: This is Fencer and it is set a few years into the future. It may be OOC. Feel free to criticize the small bit of French I use... I have added ONE paragraph.


**After the Fact**

She thought him weak. They all thought him weak. They were wrong. He allowed Sam to hurt him. It made her happy; it made her feel like she was in charge. Freddie was 17 years old. Sam and Carly were 16 and every bit as mature, but Freddie was bigger, stronger. It was a simple fact; he was a boy and generally boys are bigger than girls. Freddie took the abuse, but not for long. If she continued the way she had been lately, Freddie was going to crack down. He would allow verbal shots, but he was getting sick of the physical. Even with her fighting skills, Freddie knew he had the upper hand. He could put her in her place.

She didn't have to submit to him; this wasn't strong man vs. obedient woman. He simply wanted the respect one human should give another. Their banter was harmless enough, but the physical stuff was getting to be too much, especially now that Freddie had done something stupid. His school-boy crush on Carly had dissolved as the years passed, but now a days, he found himself lusting after the elder Shay sibling. Even now, a year after his feelings had surfaced; Freddie wondered how he could have been stupid enough to fall for Spencer. "Fredd-o, where you be?" "Coming, Spence," Freddie called. He put down the camera he had been working on and called the elevator.

The three others were waiting for him downstairs, ready to go get pizza. Freddie joined them without a word. Carly and Sam were talking about all the crazy last-day-of-school stuff that had gone on that day. They moved on to being incredulous over being seniors when school began again in September. "Fredd-o, you okay? You haven't said a word since we left the apartment." "I'm fine, Spence." "He's just being his geeky, nerdy self." Freddie ignored Sam and finished his pizza. They all went home with the girls still chattering.

Spencer fell back and hung an arm around Freddie's shoulders. "What's eating you, Freddie? Come on, talk to me, kiddo." "It's nothing, Spence. I'm glad school's out for summer." "I'm not getting the 'glad' vibe from you." "I'm just tired, Spence." "Fredd-o, kiddo, I know something is eating you; call it artist's intuition." "Don't worry about me, Spence. I'd let you know if I needed you." "Yeah, I know you would. I just worry about you. I know Sam and Carly aren't always conscious of you." "I think I prefer it that way with Sam." Spencer grinned. "It still amazes me that she has no idea that you let her push you around. She really thinks she's stronger than you."

Freddie shrugged. "I most likely won't allow that much longer. Pretty soon it's just going to be a front and she'll know exactly who's in charge." "Was there ever a time when she was able to squash you?" Again, Freddie shrugged. "It doesn't really matter one way or another. I _will_ draw the line." Spencer considered this. "Be careful, Fredd-o, it won't do any good for the two of you to switch places." Freddie nodded. They arrived back at the building and Freddie went home and got in the shower. It was late, but Mrs. Benson was out with her boyfriend. Freddie couldn't stop thinking about Spencer. The moment Spencer had dropped an arm around Freddie's shoulders was replaying itself in Freddie's mind. He wasn't certain when his platonic love for the other man had become so very un-platonic.

It's not that Freddie feared Spencer would reject him the way Carly had, only that Freddie wasn't sure he wanted to go _there_. Freddie turned off the water and stepped out. He dried off and grabbed a clean pair of boxers. He pulled on his pajama pants and went to get a glass of milk. There was a knock on the door. Freddie opened the door to find Spencer in the hallway. "You left this on the coffee table." Freddie accepted his Pear phone.

"Thanks, I'm surprised I hadn't missed it yet." Spencer couldn't get over Freddie's abs and chest. "You really could take Sam." Freddie cracked a smile. "What she doesn't know can't hurt her." "Maybe not, but it is killing me. You were so little when I first met you." Freddie laughed. "I was probably about 7." Spencer nodded. "Not anymore; you've grown up, Fredd-o." "I _look _different; I _feel _different…" Freddie met Spencer's eyes. Spencer stepped forward and kissed Freddie. After Freddie responded to the kiss, things went fast. Freddie just went with the flow until Spencer came up short as he was un-tying Freddie's pajamas. "You weren't going to stop me, were you?"

"Why would I stop you? I want you, the sooner the better." Freddie caught Spencer by the wrist and brought the older man's hand to his crotch. "Feel how much I want this?" he asked. "Physically is different than mentally or emotionally, Freddie." "I don't care, Spence. Physically wins right now, come on, they're blue." Spencer grinned. "You're going to need another shower, Fredd-o." When Freddie woke up, it was 7:30 a.m. He knew his mom must have spent the night with her boyfriend because she would have checked on Freddie if she'd made it home. Spencer stirred beside him. "Morning, Fredd-o, sleep well?" "Like a baby, Spence, how about you?"

"Never better, kiddo. Carly's probably wondering about me though." "Yeah, you'd better go check on her. I'm going to shower really quickly and then I'll be over for breakfast, okay?" "Absolutely, Fredd-o, see ya in a little bit." Freddie showered and then headed across the hall. He walked into the Shay apartment and found Spencer making waffles. "Sam and Carly are still asleep," Spencer whispered. Freddie nodded and took a seat on a barstool. Spencer reached into the drawer for a fork and accidentally cut his finger on a knife. He swore and stuck his finger in his mouth. Freddie went to him.

"Let me see." Spencer showed it to him. "Its okay, Fredd-o. It's not the first time I've cut myself." Freddie caught the double entendre and locked eyes with Spencer. Carly and Sam came down the stairs. "Waffles," they both cheered. Spencer rinsed his cut and put a band-aid over it. Freddie had taken over the waffle making and was now serving them. Carly and Sam piled their plates high with waffles. Sam had six, Carly had three. Freddie dished out four each for him and Spencer. "_Bon appetite, mes amis_." "Do you speak French, Freddie?" asked Carly. "_Oui, ma francais est excellente._" "Try mediocre, Fredward," snapped Sam. "Let's hear your French, Puckett." Sam stuck her tongue out at him. "The only French you know is the kind we'd have to pardon," Freddie shot back. Sam gave him the finger. "I rest my case."

After breakfast, the girls went back upstairs to shower and get dressed. Freddie helped Spencer with the dishes. "So, last night was…" started Freddie. "Last night was me being selfish and taking advantage of you, Fredd-o." "No, Spence, last night was amazing. I can't imagine a better first time. You're one of my closest friends in the world and it made it all the more perfect." "Freddie, I'm ten years your senior. And what's more is I'm an adult. What we did last night isn't even legal in the state of Washington." "Does that mean you don't want to do it again?" asked Freddie. Spencer leaned down to kiss the teen.


End file.
